Anak SMA
by Joo Stackhouse
Summary: Cinta itu memang menyakitkan, tetapi aku sadar cinta bisa datang tidak hanya sekali seumur hidup. Jadi, aku tidak akan terpuruk hanya karena cintaku tak terbalas/Oneshoot!Repost, Gaje dan Abal! RnR Please?


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort

Main Chara :

Sakura H

Sasuke U

Ino Y

Tenten

Hinata H

Karin

Temari

Summary : Cinta itu memang menyakitkan, tetapi aku sadar cinta bisa datang tidak hanya sekali seumur hidup. Jadi, aku tidak akan terpuruk hanya karena cintaku tak terbalas/Oneshoot! Gaje dan Abal! RnR Please?

Warning :

OOC, AU, Gaje, Typo, alur kecepatan, Sakura POV, dll.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

NO SIDERS!

NO FLAME!

Masih nge-flame juga? Berarti mata anda bermasalah karena tidak bisa melihat tulisan di atas :p

.

.

.

**Sakura POV.**

Pagi ini kembali aku datang lebih awal dari semua temanku, aku memang sedang berangkat lebih awal, selain bisa menghirup udara segar sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah, kelasku pun akan sepi jika sepagi ini. Itu semua membuat suasana menjadi damai.

Hai, namaku Sakura Haruno, tidak ada yang special dari diriku, aku hanya seorang siswi menengah atas yang duduk di bangku kelas 2 ipa 4. Ya, aku bahkan sempat menyangka jika aku akan masuk Ips, tetapi saat pembagian rapot kelas satu lalu aku dinyatakan masuk ke kelas Ipa.

Aku tidak senang ataupun sedih. Semua yang kujalani selama ini, ku hadapi dengan seadanya, aku tak ingin banyak menuntut apapun karena aku tahu semua itu akan sia-sia.

Aku berasal dari keluarga yang biasa-biasa saja, tidak terlalu kaya ataupun miskin, meski terkadang aku akan mengeluh tentang keuangan tetapi aku tak akan berlebihan karena aku tahu beginilah yang ku dapatkan dari kami-sama dan sudah sepatutnya aku menerimanya.

Aku melangkah menuju kelasku yang berada di lantai dua, disamping kiri kelasku adalah lab computer, itu membuatku senang karena aku tidak perlu bersusah payah jika harus praktek computer saat pelajarannya.

Aku memasuki kelasku dan menghela nafas gusar. Pasalnya setiap aku memasuki kelas pasti kelas dalam keadaan berantakan, dan aku sebagai orang yang tak suka dengan keadaan berantakan akan membereskan kelasku (lagi). Ini memang sudah sering terjadi karena terkadang jika teman-teman di kelasku dan aku pulang akan ada beberapa kakak kelas kami yang seharusnya pulang malah berkumpul di kelas kami dan hal itulah yang membuat kelas kami berantakan. Dan hal itu benar-benar menyebalkan!

Aku membuka tasku dan melakukan ritual sehari-hariku setelah membereskan kelas yaitu menyisir rambutku. Aku memiliki rambut buble gum sepunggung yang berwarna –menurut oang lain norak- merah muda. Meski banyak yang mengatai rambutku tetapi aku tetap bangga karena rambutku sangat halus dan lembut.

Setelah melakukan 'ritual', aku mulai menganti mejaku. Karena setiap hari aku harus duduk berpindah-pindah, salahkan wali kelasku Kurenai-sensei yang sesukanya menyuruh kami satu kelas untuk duduk berpindah-pindah. Sangat konyol!

Aku memang hanya cocok dengan satu meja, oke cukup mengatai aku aneh dengan semua tingkah lakuku sejak tadi. Aku hanya sedang mencoba membuat diriku nyaman.

Karena semua 'ritual' pagi yang kulakukan sudah selesai, aku mulai duduk di bangku-ku dan mencoba untuk tidur, ini memang masih sangat pagi dan aku masih mengantuk. Mungkin kalian berpikir kenapa aku tidak tidur saja dirumah? Alasannya adalah aku jika sudah bangun tidak akan bisa tidur lagi, dan entah kenapa jika ke sekolah sepagi ini aku malah bisa tidur. Alasan yang aneh? Baiklah lupakan apa yang ku katakan tadi.

"Ohayo~ seperti biasa, kau selalu datang pagi, eh?" aku menoleh ke sumber suara dan menatap seorang gadis bercepol dua di hadapanku kini dengan malas.

"Ohayo mo, ne seperti yang kau lihat." Balasku malas, aku melihat seorang pemuda yang bertudung tertutup melangkah melewati mejaku dan Tenten. Ia duduk di meja yang bersebrangan dengan Tenten yang duduk di belakangku, pemuda itu bernama Shino. Menurutku ia sedikit aeh dan sombong, kenapa aku bilang seperti itu? Karena ia pintar dan tak ingin membagi kepintarannya itu dengan orang lain. Meski terkadang jika aku bertanya ia akan membalasnya.

"Shino-san, apa kimia ada pr?" tanyaku pada Shino yang sedang menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja. Tenten sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya kini.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Shino datar dan selanjutnya hanya ada keheningan di antara kami bertiga.

Semakin siang semakin banyak yang datang, kini kelas telah ramai, akupun sibuk berbincang dengan Temujin yang duduk di depanku. Kami sedang membahas tentang tugas matematika untuk hari esok.

"Kau bisa mengerjakannya, Saku?" tanya Temujin, memang dari sekian banyak laki-laki di kelasku, aku lebih nyaman jika mengobrol dengan Temujin karena ia duduk di depanku mungkin?

"Saku, Kimia ada pr?" tanya Ino yang baru saja datang, ia menaruh tasnya di bangkunya, aku dan Ino memang duduk berdua. Ia merapikan sedikit rambutnya yang berantakan, Ino pergi ke sekolah mengunakan motor.

"Tidak ada." Jawabku.

Aku terpaku saat seseorang yang membuat jantungku berdebar kini sudah duduk bersebrangan dengan mejaku sedangkan Ino hanya terkekeh geli. Ya, baru beberapa minggu yang lalu aku bercerita bahwa aku menyukai Sasuke Uchiha, ia adalah teman sekelasku. Ia tampan dan berasal dari keluarga Uchiha yang terpandang. Awalnya aku ragu jika aku menyukainya karena sebelumnya aku tak terlalu memperhatikannya tetapi sejak semester 2 ini entah kenapa tatapanku tak bisa teralihkan darinya.

"Diamlah Ino!" seruku kesal karena Ino tak berhenti-hentinya tertawa membuat Karin yang baru datang mengernyit dahinya heran.

Aku benar-benar tak ingin ada orang lain yang mengetahui jika aku menyukai Sasuke, cukup hanya Ino.

Untungnya Karin langsung berlalu ke mejanya yang berada di belakang Shino.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebut aku gila, karena sepajang pelajaran yang kulakukan hanya mencuri-curi tatap pada Sasuke, sempat beberapa kali ia membalas tatapanku tetapi aku dengan cepat beralih pada sensei yang sedang mengajar. Aku benar-benar malu saat kepergok olehnya.

Aku memang sering melakukan hal itu, terlihat sekali aku menyukainya tetapi jika berhadapan dengan Sasuke langsung aku akan memasang tampang datar untuk menutupi rasa sukaku, aku masih malu mengungkapnya. Lagipula, kurasa aku tak cocok jika bersamanya.

Saat itu aku ingat sekali jika Sasuke pernah men-tato tangannya dengan sebuah nama, aku sangat sakit menyadari nama siapa yang ia torehkan di tangannya.

Hinata Hyuuga.

Ya, itu adalah nama senpaiku yang terkenal karena kecantikannya dan juga ia berasal dari keluarga terpandang. Tetapi hari-hari selanjutnya aku tak mendengar kabar apapun soal Sasuke dan senpaiku itu.

Dan ada satu hal yang terlewatkan bagiku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini hari selasa tepat ulang tahun Sasuke, pagi-pagi sekali aku sudah memutar otakku bagaimana aku bisa mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadanya tetapi nihil. Aku tak dekat dengannya. Aku bisa saja langsung mengucapkannya tetapi semua teman-temanku pasti akan menyorakiku dan mereka akan tahu jika aku menyukai Sasuke pasalnya aku yang tak dekat dengannya tiba-tiba mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya. Itu akan terlihat aneh.

Pagi itu Kiba datang dan berseru jika Sasuke mendapat sebuah cake dari seseorang.

"Kira-kira siapa ya?" tanya Tenten. Aku hanya berdiam diri, aku merasa bodoh karena tak memikirkan untuk memberi Sasuke sebuah hadiah dan menaruhnya di atas mejanya. Kini semua sudah terlambat.

"Ah!" aku terkejut dan menoleh pada Tenten yang tampak berbinar-binar.

"Jangan-jangan senpai yang waktu itu!"

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku penasaran, hatiku sedikit bergetar sakit.

"Itu loh senpai yang waktu menghampiri Sasuke di kelas!" aku ingat dengan senpai itu , karena aku belum menyukai Sasuke saat itu maka aku tak mempedulikan senpai itu.

Aku terus berdiam diri meski aku tahu ada pr matematika, toh aku sudah mengerjakannya. Aku masih berpikir perihal senpai itu dan Sasuke dan orang yang ku pikirkanpun datang.

Kiba langsung menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Ada cake untukmu!" seru Kiba sambil membawa cake itu pada Sasuke.

Semuanya berseru dan menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuknya, aku ingin bergabung tetapi sekali lagi sebuah 'ikatan kedekatan' yang tak ku punya menghambatku. Aku hanya bisa melihatnya yang sangat senang.

'Selamat ulang tahun, semoga semua impianmu tergapai.' Hanya sebatas kalimat doa yang bisa ku berikan kepadanya.

Menyakitkan memang jika seperti ini tetapi, aku bisa apa? Yang bisa ku lakukan hanyalah memandangnya dari jauh.

"Kita potong kuenya nanti istirahat saja ne?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyimpan cakenya di meja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekali lagi, sepanjang pelajaran aku memperhatikan Sasuke. Jantungku berdebar jika melihatnya seperti ini. Sepertinya hari-harinya benar-benar indah. Aku senang melihatnya.

Teng Teng Teng

Bel istirahatpun berkumandang, aku mengeluarkan kotak bekalku.

"HEI! Sasuke akan menembak seorang gadis!"

Deg.

Aku membatu mendengar seruan Naruto, teman-teman sekelasku dengan cepat pergi keluar untuk melihatnya, sedangkan diriku hanya berdiam diri dengan kotak bekalku. Hatiku hancur berkeping-keping mendengarnya.

Aku bahkan tak lagi memakan bekalku. Selera makanku hilang seketika. Aku bisa mendengar suara ricuh dari lantai satu, rasanya aku ingin menangis tetapi aku menahannya. Hatiku benar-benar sakit. Dadaku seakan remuk.

Bagaimana perasaanmu, saat seseorang yang kau sukai ralat semakin kau sukai malah menyatakan cintanya kepada orang lain?

Hancur.

Itu yang kurasakan.

"Sasuke menyatakan cintanya pada Hinata-senpai!" seru Tenten membuat mataku basah.

Aku langsung menghapusnya dengan cepat, kini Ino di hadapanku. Ia menatapku sedangkan aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Aku tahu ia pasti cemas karena ia tahu jika aku menyukai Sasuke.

Dan satu hal yang kulewatkan adalah Sasuke menyukai Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hujan kini turun dengan lebat seakan menangisi nasib cintaku yang lagi-lagi tak terbalaskan. Ini sudah sekian kalinya aku menyukai seseorang dan tak berhasil.

Aku ingin pulang cepat-cepat tetapi hujan terus membuatku terkurung di sekolah. Aku pulang bersama Tenten. Kini kami sedang berada di depan kantor guru sambil menungu hujan reda.

"Saku-chan! Lihat yang berjaket abu-abu! Tampannya~" ucap Tenten, aku melihat dua pemuda yang tampaknya seorang adik kelas sedang berdiri di dekat kelas.

Aku tersenyum saat melihat pemuda berambut merah berwajah baby face yang sedang berada di samping pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu. Ia sedang menyender ke tembok di belakangnya dan menatap lurus. Sesaat tatapan kami bertemu.

"Aku menyukainya Tenten-chan!" seruku sambil terus menatapnya yang kini menatapku aneh, aku memalingkan wajahku yang memerah.

"Nani? Tidak boleh!" seru Tenten membuatku melotot. Selanjutnya aku sadar maksud Tenten.

"Bukan yang berjaket abu-bau baka! Tapi yang sedang bersender." Ucapku sambil tersenyum-senyum.

Kini aku sadar, cinta tidak datang hanya sekali seumur hidup, cinta bisa datang kapanpun dan siapapun. Cintaku pada Sasuke memang hanya sepihak tetapi suatu saat nanti aku yakin akan ada seseorang yang mencintaiku dengan tulus.

Aku tersentak saat pemuda berwajah baby face itu tersenyum manis padaku. Akupun tersenyum membalasnya.

Perjalanan cintaku belum berakhir~

**FIN.**

A/N : Berakhir dengan gajenya. Bagaimana pendapat kalian? Sejujurnya tak ada maksud khusus membuat cerita seperti ini hanya saya ingin menceritakan cerita cinta masa SMA yang pastinya dirasakan oleh setiap remaja. Tetapi, yakin lah peribahasa 'Mati 1 tumbuh seribu' itu memang nyata! Gagal cinta 1 kali cinta lainnya datang.

Sekian, akhir kata.

**RnR Please?**


End file.
